1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a display system having a lighting mechanism for illuminating an item below that is on display. The display system includes at least a removable shelf and wall panel and may include other structures for display purposes. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an illuminated display system. Preferably, the display system utilizes light emitting diode (LED) lighting as part of the display system.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical method of lighting shelves includes lighting connected to the shelves. These shelving and lighting structures generally enclose internal wiring and lighting that may be used to illuminate items on the shelves. This lighting method, however, generally prohibits the flexibility associated with modular shelving. More particularly, this shelf structure generally will not allow for disconnecting a shelf from a first location on a support structure and connecting the shelf at a second different location on the support structure. In addition, the above shelving systems are based on relatively high voltage AC power sources that introduce excess wiring, resulting in somewhat complex wiring on the shelves themselves and/or the use of “step-down” transformers or ballasts to cut down the voltage between the electric source and the lights. In addition, the electrical connections of the prior art shelving systems are not completely insulated from the shelving components themselves, and offer opportunities for electrical shock to shoppers and employees placing inventory on the shelves and/or moving the shelves from one location to another. In the shelving systems above-described, the standards into which the shelves hook for support also provide the electric current for powering lights associated with the shelves; thus, the standards must be made of metal for the purpose of conducting the electricity and completing the electric circuit.
Accordingly, there is a need for a modular display system that provides completely insulated electrical circuitry from the power source to the lighting fixtures and back. Also there is a need for a display system wherein low voltage DC current is supplied to the display system and that does not require the use of step-down transformers or ballasts at the light fixtures themselves.